


Remind Me

by inspiredbythemusic



Series: ATEEZ Drabbles [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiredbythemusic/pseuds/inspiredbythemusic
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Reader, Choi Jongho/You
Series: ATEEZ Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694857
Kudos: 6





	Remind Me

You had a crush on a boy, but your feelings were unlike anything you had ever felt before. Somehow, for reasons you couldn’t understand well enough to describe, your limited interactions with Jongho– when you saw him in the cafeteria line around lunchtime– were a highlight of your week.

“Hey, Y/N.” He turned around abruptly, nearly colliding with you and causing you to drop your empty tray. After grabbing the tray before it crashed to the ground, Jongho smirked at a) having the opportunity to show off his quick reflexes, and b) having caught you staring at him, starry-eyed and blushing. “Ya know, I’ve been wondering why you look at me like that. Is it because I’m that good looking? Or…?”

Jongho trailed off, eyebrows raised as he awaited an answer. As opposed to his confidence, you stuttered because you were intimidated by his direct gaze. “Um–” you raked a hand through your hair as you scrambled for an explanation.

Thankfully, you avoided answering immediately by pointing out, “The line’s moving forward.”

But as soon as Jongho filled the gap between himself and the guy in front of him, after he placed both of your trays on the counter for the lunch lady to fill, he turned again to face you. Undeterred by your reluctance to answer his question, Jongho stepped closer to you.

Aided by a deep breath, you began, “I– well, yeah, you’re cute–”

And when you tried to focus on your plate, Jongho leaned forward and tilted his head until his face was in front of yours. Unfazed by the counter digging into his stomach and the lunch lady’s unadulterated grimace, Jongho chuckled. “Cute? I’m cute to you?”

“Yeah,” you nodded and nudged him in a futile attempt to get him out of your space.

“You look at all ‘cute’ dudes like this?”

Faintly regretting complimenting him and realizing that he wasn’t going to back away, you stepped away from Jongho and feigned ignorance. “Like what?”

“I dunno.” Perhaps thinking he misunderstood your feelings for him, Jongho shrugged and deferred his gaze toward his now full tray of food. “Like I matter to you. I mean, I guess I know I don’t since we just met at the beginning of this semester. But when you look at me like that…”

When Jongho reached the cash register before you, he didn’t allow you the opportunity to argue before he threw down enough money for his food and yours. And assuming that you wouldn’t follow him to his table– because you never had before– Jongho met your eyes and said, “I just don’t get it.”

“You just remind me of someone I used to know,” you explained as you dropped your tray onto the space across from him. When he looked up at you, bewildered by your presence, you continued, “And I know you’re your own person, and I really do like you for who you are. But I said hi to you that first day of school because you reminded me of him. And usually, when I look at you, I feel so happy because you’re so bright and funny–”

When your voice fragmented, you forced yourself to sit and steady your breathing before finishing, “But sometimes I look at you, and I just wish he was still here.” Disturbed by Jongho’s uncharacteristic silence, you couldn’t bear to look at him.

Until he took your hand in his, drawing your tear-filled gaze into his warm stare. “You really loved him, huh? The guy I remind you of?” After you only nodded and smiled slightly at the memory, Jongho said something that took your breath and heart away: “If you want– if it would make you happier– you can love me too.”


End file.
